The First Night
by InYourBrownEyes
Summary: One shot of Brittany and Santana's first night after graduation.


**A/N: I felt like taking a small break from my story to write something different and was inspired by all the graduation stuff going on. So this was the result. Hope you like it! **

* * *

This was it. This was the beginning of the end. It was the last summer that everyone would be together, before everything changed. Sure, they could get together in summers to come, but nothing would be the same as it is now. Everyone will come back from their new lives that they've started and talk about their new friends and have new stories to tell, that didn't involve their old friends this time.

The graduates had two months to cherish being together. After that, they would all be going their separate ways, starting their own dreams. Everyone had their big plans and it seemed that they couldn't wait to begin. Santana wanted to pause time though, she just wanted to think for one second without the time ticking down on her, pressuring her to make a decision.

What did Santana _want?_ She wanted Brittany. So when she found out her girlfriend wasn't graduating, she naturally decided to stay in Lima. It was just another year right? One more year before starting her adult life somewhere else couldn't hurt that much.

Her friends would come back though, sharing their new adventures with her. What would she say when they asked how she's been doing in Lima? She would say that she's fine and that she was doing what exactly? Helping Brittany study? Working a mediocre job? Taking classes at a community college? She would have to find _something_ to do if she was going to stay in Lima.

_Staying in Lima. _That was something she never thought she would do. It was where Brittany was going to be for another year though so it seemed like the only option to her.

That was until her mother had placed the red envelope in her hand. Ever since her eyes read over the amount of money that was being given to her, new ideas and options went rampant through her mind. She hadn't told Brittany about it yet. She wanted to be completely sure about what she wanted to do with the money before she said anything. She also just wanted to enjoy their time together and not have to worry about anything else.

This was it though, the first night of the end. They were on their way to Puck's first party as a high school graduate. He was throwing a celebratory bash for just the class of 2012. Brittany and Santana were silent in the car as the radio played the latest top 40 hit. Santana had her left hand on the steering wheel and her right hand was in Brittany's, being gently caressed.

She heard the song come to an end and then heard the DJ say, "This one's for all of you graduates out there, congrats guys!"

Santana felt Brittany's hand movement stop and as she heard the familiar lyrics of Graduation by Vitamin C, she felt the other hand leave hers to quickly change the station. She turned her head for a second to see the back of blonde hair as Brittany was now looking out the car window.

"Britt, we don't have to go to this party if you don't want to. I honestly would just rather be with you alone," she said, turning her head every now and then to glance at the blonde.

Brittany finally looked over to her and said, "No, San. We need to celebrate your graduation with e_veryone, _not just me. I do have a special graduation present for you later though."

As Santana heard the blonde's voice go down a little bit at the last part she said, she felt a hand trail up her thigh. She would have enjoyed the feeling if it weren't for two words repeating in her head. '_Your graduation.' _It was supposed to be _our _graduation. They did everything together and this was just supposed to be another one of them.

How could this happen? How could she not tell her about this earlier? All she wanted was a warning. _Anything_ would have been fine; she just wanted a fighting chance to help Brittany. She would have done everything she could for the girl. Maybe that was just it though; maybe Brittany wanted to do this on her own. Whatever it was, this was how it was going to be and she just had to accept it and look forward.

Santana found a place to park on the street among the many other cars. Even from inside the car they could hear the party going strong. She got out along with Brittany and they walked hand in hand up to the front door. They rang the doorbell and were eventually greeted by Puck who said, "Hey ladies! Come on in, the party's just getting started!"

They walked in and squeezed past all the people to get to the kitchen and grab some drinks. Sam and Mercedes were near the kitchen and as Brittany started to talk to them, Santana left to get their drinks. She found something decent from the selection and walked back over to the group. She handed Brittany her drink and put her now free hand around the blonde's waist, loving how natural it felt to do so.

Santana noticed that Brittany immediately started to down her drink once she gave it to her and frowned at this. Usually Brittany would drink her alcohol slowly and here she was drinking like there was no tomorrow. She decided to shrug off the odd behavior and just sip on her virgin drink.

After two drinks, Brittany tugged on her to go dance. Brittany led them through the crowd of people to the middle and soon turned around to face her. She was then spun around by Brittany and felt the taller girl's front pressed to her back along with her hands on both sides of her waist. At first she was a little surprised at the move but she quickly fell into sync with Brittany as they danced to the pulsing beat.

Two songs later she felt Brittany really get into it as her hands ran smoothly all along the sides of her waist and then moved to her shoulders. The soft hands slowly ran down the tanned skin on her arms and both of their hands connected. Brittany's hands brought her own up in the air and felt herself being spun around, coming face to face with the blonde.

She saw determination in the blue eyes as she felt Brittany put her all into the dance. A part of Santana loved how into the dance Brittany was but another part knew something was going on. The blonde always put a lot of energy into her dancing, but when she gave 110 percent, Santana had come to find out that Brittany was taking her emotions and frustrations out through it. She thought it would be best to try and talk to Brittany about what was going on instead of the blonde just pushing it away.

She leant forward a little and said in Brittany's ear, "Outside?"

Santana then stepped back a little to see the dancer nod and they made their way through the sea of people to the back of the house. They found the door that led to the backyard and stepped out to find no one else was out there. She breathed in a breath of fresh air that was very welcomed after they had been in the stuffy air of the house.

The moon slightly lit up the backyard and they found a bench towards the back of the yard that was off to the side. They sat down and sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds until Santana felt Brittany's soft hand on her right cheek turn her head towards her left. She then felt the blonde's lips press into her own and was surprised at the motion but quickly returned it. They sat there kissing passionately under the night sky and it was not long before Santana felt Brittany's kisses start to become hurried and sloppy.

She felt the blonde's lips move to her jaw and then slip down to her neck as they sucked on her pulse point. Santana let out a moan and could feel those same lips on her neck turn up into a smile. She felt Brittany's hand slip under her top to graze her abs and felt the hand move upward at a quick pace.

"Brittany - ," she started but was quickly cut off as Brittany's lips moved from their spot on her neck and crashed hard with her own lips as her hand reached its destination on her breast. It felt good but wrong at the same time. It was too rushed, like the dancer was trying to escape something. Brittany's hand slipped under her bra and she felt the warm skin on skin contact.

She broke the kiss and said, "Britt, stop."

Warm breath hit her ear as she heard her whisper seductively, "Don't you want your gift?"

"No, not here, not like this," she said but was ignored as Brittany ducked her head to suck on her neck and squeeze her breast gently with her hand.

"Brittany, no!" Santana said seriously as she forcibly pushed Brittany off her, just enough to get a slight distance between them.

Brittany sat back on her side of the bench and let out a loud frustrated groan. "Brittany, what's going on? You've been acting weird all night," Santana said and could see blue eyes roll up to the sky, like she was trying not to cry.

"I don't want you to leave! I want every bit of you while I still have you!" Brittany said, her voice rising in volume and pitch, cracking slightly.

"What? I told you, I'm staying here with you next year," she said confused by the blonde's outburst.

Brittany shook her head and said, "No, you can't stay here just because of me Santana. I won't let you! I know you want to go to New York, so I'm setting you free. I want you to get a head start on your new life while I finish up high school back here."

Her eyes widened and she pleaded, "Oh no, don't you _dare_ pull what Finn did to Rachel. Don't you dare Brittany!"

She saw Brittany's head drop and it was confirmed that was what she was planning on doing. "Brittany, NO! I'm staying right here with you, I'm going to help you graduate and after you do we'll _both _move to New York. I am _not _going without you!" she slightly yelled to the girl, wanting her to understand.

"You have to. When August comes around I don't want you here, I want you in New York doing what you're supposed to," Brittany said solemnly.

"The only way I'm going in August is if you're coming with me," she said defiantly.

"You_ know_ I can't do that," Brittany said, giving her a pointed look.

"Actually, you might could," Santana said twiddling her fingers.

"What are you talking about Santana?" the blonde asked confused.

Santana looked up into her girlfriend's blue eyes and said quickly, "My mom – she gave me this ton of money she's been saving for me since I was a baby. It's more than enough for anything I could imagine wanting to do and what I want to do is go to New York and I want you to come with me. I'll help you get your GED over the summer or hell, you can probably get it in New York if you want to. We'll get an apartment and live together and pursue our dreams, _together_."

"Santana, I can't do that," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Yes you can Britt. Come with me, come with me to New York, _please,_" Santana said and took the blonde's pale hands into her own, pleading with the girl.

She watched as Brittany's top teeth appeared and bit her bottom lip, her resolve was backing down, she could tell. Blue eyes connected with her brown ones and she heard her softly say, "Okay."

"Okay? Is that a yes?" she asked excitedly.

Brittany nodded her head quickly and said, "Yes, I will come with you to New York."

Santana then squealed like a little girl and wrapped her arms around the blonde to bring her in a tight hug. They sat there in the embrace for a while, enjoying the closeness to each other. Santana pulled back and searched Brittany's face for doubt and couldn't find any. She gently placed her right hand on her girlfriend's cheek and rubbed her thumb lightly over the skin. As her head moved closer to the blonde's she closed her eyes and kissed the light pink lips.

Their lips moved softly against each other and she could feel Brittany's hand tangle in her dark locks. The moon shone down on them and they could hear everyone inside the house singing loudly along to the chorus of 'We Are Young'.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the sun_

It sounded almost haunting as all those voices sang out into the quiet night. An idea crossed Santana's mind though and she pulled away from Brittany as she thought of it. The blonde frowned in confusion and Santana said quickly to explain, "Let's go to New York…tonight. Let's just get in the car and drive. I already put the check in my bank account so when we get there we can get a hotel room and then we can just go shopping for clothes instead of packing a bag. If we leave now we can get there by morning."

"What? Santana that's crazy, our parents would kill us!" Brittany exclaimed.

"We're adults now, if we were living on our own they wouldn't even care. Look, we'll just tell them we're spending the night with Quinn and call them in the morning to tell them the truth. We'll just stay for the weekend. They can't do anything once we're there," she said, trying to convince the dancer.

Brittany shook her head slowly and said, "I don't know San."

"Come on, we're young. How many chances are we going to get to go to New York on a whim?" she asked, knowing that Brittany loved doing things out of the blue.

The blonde shook her head again and said with a smile, "This is crazy."

Santana smiled too and asked, "Is that another yes?"

Brittany laughed and said, "Yes! Yes, let's go to New York tonight!"

She grabbed Brittany's face with both of her hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips and then stood up, breaking it. "Well come on then, we better get a move on," she said and held out a hand for Brittany to take.

The blonde took the offered hand and they ran off, going around the house, not wanting to see anyone that would bring them down. They would call Quinn later to let her know the plan, once they had an hour or two behind them on the road.

They got to Santana's car, climbed in and bounced up and down in their seats, squealing from the excitement of what they were about to do. Santana calmed down enough to start the car and pull out of her parking space. She drove down the street, destination: New York.

This was it. This was the first night of their future together.


End file.
